I Don't Get Sick
by DominoTyler
Summary: Korra comes down with a bit of a cold and isn't able to attend practice with Mako and Bolin at the gym. So what do they do? Make her feel better, of course! Makorra, Borra. Because who can choose right now, anyways?


**I Don't Get Sick**

_**A Legend of Korra Fanfiction**_

**Oh, my gosh, people. I just saw episode 105 of Korra, and I just…So the only way I felt was a good way to get my emotions off of me (I'm being suffocated by them, you know) was to write a fanfiction, as I usually do. Well, here it is! I came up with the idea when I sneezed. So…here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The most amazing men in the world do.**

…

Korra sneezed – uh – as she headed towards the door, ready to go to the gym. Well, at least, she continued telling herself she was ready. But every time she told herself that, a new symptom showed up. She'd woken up practically suffocating, her nose so stuffed that she couldn't even inhale an ounce. After blowing her nose and taking a shower, the sneezing began. She'd had to get out of the shower, as every sneeze caused her to inhale water, causing more sneezing. Next came the sore throat and plugged ears, watery eyes and a headache. By the time she was "ready to go," she could hardly see or hear, and walking in a straight line was almost as difficult as learning to airbend.

So, in other words, she was not ready to go. Despite what she continued to tell herself.

"Korra, is that you?"

Korra froze, her hand on the doorknob. She couldn't speak and let Tenzin know where she was, because the sound of her voice scared even her. It made her sound congested and in pain, which she sort of was, but she didn't want Tenzin to know that.

Tenzin stepped into the kitchen and noticeably winced. "Korra, are you okay?" he asked, uncharacteristically soft. "You look awful."

Korra glared. "Thanks," she said, mentally slapping herself. She sounded horrible.

"You _sound _awful, too," Tenzin replied. Taking a few steps forward, he placed a hand on her forehead. "And you're burning up! Turn around right now, young lady. You're going back to your bedroom and staying in bed all day."

"But the championships are almost here!" She exclaimed. "I need to practise!"

"You'll be too sick for the championships if you don't rest now," Tenzin replied, ushering her back in the direction of the bedroom.

Korra knew he was right, but still needed to protest. "I need to practise!"

"You need to rest!" He exclaimed. He sighed. "I will personally tell your teammates that you are hereby indisposed and will not be able to attend your probending tournament. Now, you will stay here, and I will make sure Pema and the kids do not let you leave this room."

Korra groaned as she plopped down into her bed. But then…it felt so nice…and she was asleep in seconds.

…

"What do you mean, 'hereby indisposed?'" Mako asked the old man, hands on his hips.

Bolin looked up from stretching. "Is she alright?"

"She's come down with something," Tenzin replied. "No reason to worry. Just a cold. But I'd rather keep her home and have her well for the championships, rather than strain herself. She is the Avatar, first and foremost, and therefore must keep herself well."

"She's sick?" Bolin exclaimed, standing up so fast that the leg he'd been stretched cracked in a rather painful sounding way. He ignored it, though.

"I believe that's what I just said," Tenzin replied patiently. "Anyways, she was very disappointed that she couldn't make it, and so I told her I would let you know she would be staying home today. I have done this, and so, goodbye."

He turned and left.

A split second later, Mako and Bolin were out the door, headed out to get all of Korra's favourite foods and whatever else they believed a sick girl might want.

…

Korra was woken only a half an hour later, several bowls of soup and an assortment of teas laid out around her.

"You know what they say!" Pema said happily, setting a pair of chopsticks beside one of the bowls. "Feed a cold, starve a fever!"

"But I have a fever," Korra replied groggily.

Pema's face dropped. "Well you've got mostly a cold. Besides, who cares what they say, anyways? Eat."

Korra sighed. She didn't have much of an appetite, but also didn't have the heart to say no. This had obviously taken a while to prepare.

"Thanks, Pema," she said finally, picking up the chopsticks and pushing the noodles in the first bowl around. "Looks great."

"I'm so glad," Pema replied. "Well, just holler if you need anything. There's not much to do when you're sick, but maybe I've got something for you to read while you're out…?"

Korra also didn't have the heart to tell her that she wasn't really one for reading.

…

"She really likes Water Tribe food from here!" Bolin exclaimed as he threw down some money and grabbed his to-go box.

"Right," Mako said. "What else might she like?"

"Well…" Bolin said slowly. "Tenzin said it was a cold, right? So maybe we should bring her a scarf or something?"

"Good idea," Mako replied. "Come on, I know the perfect place."

A few moments later, they were walking out of a store with an expensive, wool scarf with all four element symbols embroidered neatly in their own respective colours.

…

Surprisingly, Korra was really enjoying what Pema had found her to read – one of Avatar Aang's journals. She'd skipped to a random page and found the perfect entry – one on when Katara and Sokka had both been ill, and Aang had trekked all over the area to find the cure, even running into the Blue Spirit, Prince Zuko, who was still Aang's enemy at the time. It was very fascinating, and she almost forgot to eat. Almost. It was hard to forget something that someone kept popping in to remind you to do.

…

"Anything else?" Bolin said, weighed down with bags and boxes.

"We're running kind of low on cash, here, buddy," Mako replied. "This seems like a good amount, right? What else could she possibly need?"

"Jewellery?"

Mako thought a moment. "Right. We'll get her a charm bracelet, and then that's _it."_

…

Korra had fallen asleep somewhere through reading her book and not even nearly through all of the fancy dishes Pema had set before her, not to mention the tea. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping once she woke up, but she felt like it couldn't have been very long, even though it was getting dark, as she still felt incredibly lethargic. She stretched, yawning, feeling quite sore.

"Is she awake?"

"No, Bolin, she's sleeping. Yes, she's awake!"

Korra jumped nearly three feet in the air, if it was possible to jump that high while sitting down, and she was glad Pema had moved the tray of soups and teas.

"Mako?" she said stuffily. "Bolin?" She sniffed. "What are you guys doing here? You're gonna get sick!"

"We couldn't just _not_ visit you," Bolin said.

"Besides, we brought you some stuff to make you feel better," Mako said. He motioned to a pile of bags and boxes.

Korra's jaw dropped. "You got all of that for me? But...I thought you were low on money?"

"We've always got enough for our favourite girl in the world!" Bolin replied, beaming.

"Especially when she's not feeling well," Mako added with a small smile. "What would you like to open first? Food or gifts?"

Korra couldn't even think of eating more, so she said, "I guess gifts, though I'm not sure I can accept all of this. It's just-"

"Of course you can!" Bolin said, handing her the first box. "Just think of it as a thank you for getting us this far."

Korra grinned. "Thanks, guys."

A half an hour later, Korra had a nice warm scarf, a new blanket, a beautiful charm bracelet, new barrettes for her hair, a journal to keep like Avatar Aang, new clothes, and tons of food.

And what did Mako and Bolin get in return? Sick.

…

**I hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review if you get the chance! ^^**


End file.
